Supernatural
by Please pick me
Summary: This is a turnoff to what I think the supernatural show should take after season 11 episode 13 'Love Hurts'. The boys will be submerged into a new adventure after meeting someone from the men of letters past.
1. Chapter 1

You don't know me yet, but I'm going to tell you the best love story. Not a love-love story, but a story about two brothers and me, there big sister. I know, I know, I'm not really there big sis, but I love them with all my heart. The way I have read about in books and seen on the streets between siblings. And I bet you, at the end of the story you're going to cry and wish the things I did never really happened. You're going to want to hate me, but love me too. I'll do something stupid and you'll love me even more by the end but with the burning desire to punch me in the face. Repeatedly.

How do I know this? I'll just tell you the story- a short story; trust me there will be no boring moments here, but the best story about Me, Sam, and Dean. It's going to be adventure no one will ever forget, so let's get started.

I'm going to start at the end

Sam slid the disc in on the side of his laptop, pressed a few buttons then the video started playing. He sat at the end of the table with Dean right beside him, both leaned back in there chairs waiting for the video to start. They both had made the long ride back from Spokane Washington, where they had seen the last of God's sister. Neither of them spoke the entire ride home or when they stepped back into the safety of there underground safe house they now called home.

The video finally started.

"Hello, my gorgeous little brothers!" The video began; a silver haired woman appeared on the screen, way too close to the camera, grinning. She backed up a few inches so that the boys could see her whole face and shoulders. Her long hair pulled into a messy braid, her striking blue eyes staring into the screen. She looked young and pale; passing for a fifteen or sixteen year old, yet this was far from her true age. "If you're watching this, I'm gone…." She blew out a gust of air before continuing, "So, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars, do not look for me. Ever. To you, I am dead. Don't worry, this is what I do."

She waited for that to sink in before continuing on, "I've made this video to… I don't know… Maybe say the G.B. word? Just kidding! No, I've made this video to tell you a joke." To anyone else, the women on the screen appeared crazy- and that was true, she was crazy. But to Dean and Sam, crazy was the normal. She was the crazy person they had tolerated for months; she was the one that grew on them. "Why did the cookie go to the hospital? Because he felt crummy!" She busted out laughing, and for some reason that made Dean smile and Sam chuckle. "Don't forget to laugh boys, sometimes it's the best medication. Unless you have a headache, then iv-profin is the best medication."

Sam paused the video, Dean looked sideways at him. "Let me grave a beer, you want one?" Dean gave the okay, and then looked back the video. It had paused where the women looked like she was waiting too, almost like she had known one of them were going to get up and pause the video. That was something else the blue eyed women had mastered living with the boys, guessing at their next move. She had years and millennia's to study human behavior that sometimes she just knew things, things that could look like she was telling the future. Sam returned and Dean popped off the top the beer, the video unpausing.

"Anyways," She started, like she had been waiting with Dean for Sam to return. "I love you guys, and I'm sorry." She started smiling again, pulling back a little bit further so that they could see the T-shirt she was wearing. Ever since the books came out about their lives, merchandise had also come out too. What's more embarrassing? She wore an oversized black shirt that had hashtag Destiel Forever Baby*. Sam glanced at his big brother, smirking.

"Shut up." Dean barked, refocusing on the video with a slight pink tint on his cheeks. He would have killed the girl if she was still with them.

"Oh! And Sam? Look at these!" She backed up further and brought up her leg so that the words clearly were seen. It read Sam and Gabe forever*. Dean looked at his baby brother and lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Shut up." Sam barked back, looking at the video again. But it made both the boys feel a little better, the sadness was still there but she made it better.

She was crackling up with laughter that made both the brothers slightly smile. She walked back up to the camera so that it was once again a head shot. "Goodnight my little brothers. Sleep tight and don't let the bugs bite." She leaned forward until the camera was covered in her pink lips and a huge smooching sound was made. "I got to go, try not to get into too much trouble?" She winked, reached forward, and then the video was shut off.

And then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me take you back to the beginning, the night they met me.

The safe house was sound asleep, Dean in his room with his pants kicked off to the side of the bed and a pair of head phones still blaring music next to him on the pillow where he had fallen asleep. Sam was in his room, dreaming about being a child once again, while surrounded by cakes and pounds of ice-cream, a soft smile playing on his lips.

That is, until the intruder alarm began to wail, startling the brothers into conciseness. Sam was first to the door, hair puffed out and shotgun in hand. Dean was there a few seconds later, his hand gun steadily pointing at the door while his robe hung loosely around him and softly tickling his legs. They waited a full minuet before the door crept open, the alarm instantly silencing.

The night air swept open from the outside, pushing the door a little further open until they could see a small shadow of a figure appear within the door frame. Both boys held there fire, waiting for the clear shot. Slowly the figure stepped forward into the bunkers light, swaying with the wind and hunger.

"Please, help me."

Neither one shot.

It was simply a girl in her teens, completely stripped of her clothes yet covered in tattoos and blood. Her skin was pale white from the lack of sun and nourishment. Stepping further into the safe house, they could see that the girl had long silver hair reaching to her mid-thigh yet her roots, brows and eyelashes were midnight black. And although they were feet apart, the boys could see her eyes glowing an unnatural baby blue that fluttered from exhaustion.

She stepped forward until she was pressed to the railing, then flipped over it head first. Nobody had the time to react, the girl landing on her back now on the bottom floor with the other two boys. Dean looked at Sam, wondering what he should do next. Sam gave him a shrug, unsure what they should do next either.

Pulling off his robe, Dean laid it on top of the girl but then began pointing the gun back at the strange little girl. She shuddered, and then stood up while tightening the robe around her. She held on to the table next to her so that she wouldn't fall again, taking her time as Sam stepped closer to his brother and the girl.

"Who are you?" Sam finally asked, dropping the shotgun to his side.

She turned around slowly, squinting her eyes to look at both of them. "Who the hell are you? Where's everyone?" Looking around, she took in the strange new beer bottles and books lying around, "What year is it?"

"It's 2016, sweetheart. Now, who are you?" Dean demanded, refusing to put his gun down.

"Oh." She said quietly, "Of course it's 2016." The she looked back at them and smiled, holding out her hand to shake theirs. "The names Jay, third generation Men of Letters- second edition, of course. It's nice to meet you."

"You're a Men of Letters?" Dean asked, dropping the gun a little. He was still a little skeptical of the girl. She didn't look any older then a fifteen year old, close to a foot shorter then Dean yet her eyes swirled with wisdom and suffering.

"Second edition, I read about that somewhere." Sam said, glancing back at the stack of books on the table he had been reading for the past few days trying to figure out a way to kill God's sister. He went back to the books and searched through them until he found the old record. "Here it is…"

"Well, what does it say?" Dean asked, stepping up to the table to find more on it.

"It says that the 'first editions are human beings are born within the Men of Letters and sworn in by leaders'... that would be us."

"It makes us sound like a cult or something." Dean added gruffly, now cold without his robe. Looking around, he realized the girl was gone. "Where'd the girl go?"

Both looked around until they heard the shower running. "Should we go check on her…?" Sam asked, still wildly confused on how to approach the situation.

"No… No, she'll be fine." Dean said, looking away for a moment also wondering how he should approach the situation. "No, if she made it back there without any help, she should be fine." Both look at each other awkwardly, and then Dean shrugged. "So, what else does it say?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Well, then it says that the 'second edition are unnatural beings sworn to help the Men of Letters'."

"So, there just the supernatural?"

"Um, I don't think so, it says that the 'third edition are supernatural beings sworn to help the Men of Letters'."

"So if the third edition is the supernatural, like vampires, then the second edition would be the unnatural… like a mix breed?"

"Like how Eve created those hybrid vampire-werewolves? Jeffersonstarships?" Sam asked, calling back Dean's made up name for the species.

"Yeah, but all of Eves creations died, right? I mean, so how could she survive?"

"And how, she said she was third generation."

"What does that mean?"

"Dean, the Men of Letters is hundreds of years old, which means she's hundreds of years old."

"What is she then? Cause besides the tattoos, silver hair, and blue eyes, we've got nothing. Does that sound like any qualities of the supernatural that we know of?"

"Yeah, close to all of them." Sam snapped back at Dean, "What now? Do we ask her? Maybe we have files on her somewhere around here."

"Hey guys?" Both brothers looked to the door way where she stood and starred. She had on a pair of sweats that were rolled up five or six times yet still dragged on the floor, and a huge plaid buttoned up and hung like an oversized dress. "I couldn't find anything in my size."

"Are those my clothes?" Dean asked, giving Sam a look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into your stuff." She gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes, her wet hair clinging to her face and clothes. "Did you want to ask me a question?"

"Um, yeah, what are you doing here?" Dean demanded, still angry about his clothes.

"I live here."

"What?" Both Sam and Dean questioned, surprise written on their face.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you to my room." The boys shared a look before following her through the halls until they reached a dead end neither had been able to figure out before. Slowly putting her hands against the smooth wall, a tattoo on her hand started to glow white until there was no longer a wall but a door. Sliding it open, the boys headed into the room that was almost identical to their own room, except pictures pinned up on her wall marked with red X's and circles, knives sticking out of some heads and other faces scratched away.

"What is this?" Sam asked, stepping further into the room to look at the pictures while Dean surveyed the rest of the room, and then slowly looked at the pictures.

"My room, silly." She said, graving a red marker and circling one of the faces. "Now, you- I'm going to gut you like a fish, Mr. Back staving son of a bitch."

"What did this bastard do to you? Steel your pretty little ponies?" Dean smirked, studying the faces mixed of demons, angels, and other allure.

"Naw, just ripped out my soul and stuck me on the wondering train." She said, putting away the marker.

"What?" Sam asked while Dean asked, "You mean you don't have a soul?"

"Don't worry, loyalty is big with me."

"What does that mean?" Dean demanded, now wondering if he should have shot her earlier.

"It means I won't kill you because you're Men of Letters, I owe these people my life." She looked at them and laughed like a mad women. "Don't worry! I still got my grace left, so that's not an issue."

"What the hell is going on?" Nothing was making sense anymore, who was this girl?

"Anyways, I need to get some sleep; I'll catch you on the flip side." Snapping her fingers, the boys were suddenly in the main area of the bunker again. Running back to the dead end where she had shown her room, all they could see was the brick wall. Both boys felt around the wall and Dean even yelled for her to get her ass out there before blowing up the wall, yet nothing happened.

They slowly made their way back to the main area to look for more about her and the third edition, Dean graving some coffee and breakfast out of the fridge.


End file.
